meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Video Games!
(Yes, i was celebrating, and now i will do the blog for The HTF Video Games, btw, about Video Games, Video Games is called "TV-Spel" which sounds like "TV Games" Btw, or "Video Spel" Btw, anyway, let's start this up, dude! YEAH!:) Going Overboard - Ute I Havs (Translation: Out At Sea) Hot Potato - Het Potatis (Translation: HEY! It remains the same, that's true then, that's like that, yeah, yes, then!) Sugar High - Sockerhög (Translation: It's the same!) Tightrope-A-Dope - Den Fantastiska Klumpens Lina (Translation: The Amazing Lumpy's Line) Disco Inferno - Brinnande Noter (Translation: Burning Notes) Fire Escape - Husen Står I Lågor! (Translation: The Houses Are In Flames!) Socks To Be You - Tvättdagen (Translation: The Laundry Day/The Washing Day) This Game Is All Flocked Up - Flygfria Fåglar (Translation: Flightless Birds) Hare Trigger - Hare Avtryckare (Translation: Remains the same!) Aim to Freeze - Snöbollskrig (Translation: Snowball Fight) On Thin Ice - Hoppa Is (Translation: Jumping Ice) (0_0, Ok, wut?) Strandead - Strandöd (Translation: Remain the same!) Candy Cave - Godis-Grottan (Translation: It quite remains the same, or: "The Candy Cave!") Stay On Target - Håll Dig I Mål (Stay indeed yeah!) (Translation: Remains the same, or to stay like this: "Keep Yourself In The Target!" +_0 Right, really!) Run and Bun - Bullejakten (Translation: The Bun Hunt) Milk Pong - Boll I En Kopp (Translation: Ball In A Cup) Double Vision - Hitta Skillnaderna (Translation: Find The Differences) Lumpy's Lame Card Trick - Klumpens Dåliga Kort Trick (Translation: Remains the same, Or also if there is 1 other way to say: Klumpens Lama Kort Trick, or.... "Dåliga" Means "bad" meh, i am distracted, sorry, yes, confused!) Aggravated Asphalt - Förvärrad Asfalt (Translation: Remains the same, especially, since it's exactly the same, yup! True!) Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (video game) - Happy Tree Friends: TV-Spelet (Translation: Happy Tree Friends: The Video Game) (Yes, it's also the name of an episode, "False Alarm" But this IS the game, yup, yes! Ok!) Spin Fun - Snurr Kul (Translation: Remains the same!) Homerun - Homerun (Translation: It remains the same, AND, still in English as the word is called the same in Swedish during Baseball, yup!) Flippy's Flying Frenzy - Flygande Överfall (Translation: Flying Assaults) (Yeah, u know yes, it's flying freaking much, yeah, yes!) Blood Money - Det Regnar Pengar! (Translation: It's Raining Money!) Happy Tree Friends: Slap Happy - Happy Tree Friends: Djur Plågeri (Translation: It have two meanings, "Djur Plågeri" Is two stuff, and Djur PLÅGERI then, here: "Happy Tree Friends: Animal Cruelty/Abuse!" True!) Deadeye Derby - Mitt I Ögat (Translation: Right In The Eye) AND: Lumber - Hugga Träd (Translation: Chopping Trees) And, hope ya enjoyed, oh, btw, this can be your Christmas Present, Sam! Your welcome dude, and hope ya loved it, thanks for reading, and i guess next time is the descriptions for the character's cards in the intros in the current seasons, ok, yes! Anyway, thanks for watching! Enjoy your Christmas Present, yay! Category:Blog posts